sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle: Part 02
Sonic For Hire: The Battle: Part 02 is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the second season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the twenty-sixth episode overall. In this episode, Sonic, Mario, and some other weirdos fight to survive. Who will win? Description Summary A narrator explains that previously on Sonic for Hire, Sonic was in grave danger, either because Mario wants to kill him or he almost ate expired baby spinach. Sonic is asking if he and Mario can rationally talk their way through their confrontation. Mario refuses on the grounds that Sonic ruined his business, let Luigi get run over by a bus, and somehow managed to program his DVR to record 3 copies of each episode of Bachelor Pad, which was actually Tails' idea. Before Mario and his goons can lay waste to the Blue Blur, Eggman, Kirby, and Thunderhead smash through the opposite wall, with Jim tagging along by actually using the door. Sonic asks everyone if they can stop crashing through his walls since he values his deposit, then asks what they are doing. Eggman states that Sonic has always been his nemesis, and if he dies, the doctor states that he will have nothing to give his life meaning, which Sonic calls pathetic. Thunderhead starts the brawl by impaling the eggplant formerly known as Pit with the horns on his helmet. Mario and Sonic send punches flying while the rest of the gang handles Mario's army. Jim's attempts to use his worm body as a whip on Bowser but fails. Eggman ends up electrocuted by "Matt Le Blanka" when he chucks another bottle at him. Kirby, however, makes decent progress bashes Mecha-Hitler's brains in with his parasol and inhales Taizo Hori. Tails then bashes Dr. Wily's head against the wall to give him a concussion. Soniqua randomly appears to assist in the fight by tearing Mike Tyson in half and feasting on his body. In the midst of the mayhem, Sonic speeds off, with Mario giving chase. Thunderhead slices Dracula in half with his ax and Jim shoots Bowser to death with his gun (accidentally shooting himself with it in the process). Sonic manages to run all the way to Green Hill Zone in the original Sonic the Hedgehog. He finally stops running when he suffers from a cramp. Mario catches up with him, patronizing him for losing his speed, a fact Sonic agrees with when he states he planned to go to the gym after his death. Mario pulls out an enormous knife, with Sonic questioning why he has one, and Mario retaliating by asking if he was supposed to jump on his head. Thinking quickly, Sonic dashes into a bumper and pushes Mario into a spike pit. As Mario lays dying, he uses his last breaths to ask why the spikes are even there, lamenting that he has no extra lives, and asking Sonic to call the princess a bitch. After Mario kicks the bucket, the rest of the gang arrives on the scene. Tails uses his small knowledge of mob rules to conclude that Sonic is now the boss. In an epilogue scene, we see that Sonic has indeed taken over Mario's numerous rackets. When asked for his first order of business, Sonic states that he has found a suitable replacement for his Dominique Wilkins poster: finding the real Dominique Wilkins and having him frozen in carbonite. Season 2 of Sonic for Hire ends with Tails stating that the next season will be quite "interesting.' Character Appearances *Mario *Pit *Bowser *Dr. Wily *Mike Tyson *Blanka *The Count *Taizo Hori *Mecha Hitler *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Gilius Thunderhead *Kirby Transcript Click here to view the transcript. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finale